


untitled (just add blood)

by satzumo



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, commission, just a short collection of drabbles, kyla and eunwoo are just mentions, this is my first non-twice thing so idk how good i did???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satzumo/pseuds/satzumo
Summary: a commission for a good friend of mine, a small collection of drabbles of a demon au... yuha is a demon, roa is annoyed





	untitled (just add blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freshstatiic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshstatiic/gifts).



> this is a commission for my good pal mik, based off an art piece of his! i spent entirely too long writing it and it's just been sitting in my drafts completed for a while now... it's not very long (even though it's over the 1k he paid for) and isn't a super linear story, just a small look into this au... please be gentle it's my first time writing something that isn't a twice fic (psst, if you like twice, pls check out my other fics)

On second thought, Minkyung really should have just left the book where it was.

 

Of course, a second thought required a first thought, and she hadn’t really been thinking. She first saw the book laying under the bench at the bus stop on her way to school, and only gave it passing curiosity. _Who’d dropped their book, and why didn’t they miss it?_ But she’d been far more concerned with the funny picture of Eunwoo eating that Kyla had just texted her, and it was promptly forgotten.

 

On the return trip, as if it called to her, she looked for it again, and this time, her curiosity was too much. Minkyung sat on the bench, brushing off the dirt from the cover, realizing that it had no title, no author’s name, no writing at all on the black leather. _Maybe it’s a journal or diary. Probably shouldn’t snoop, but they left it, so…_ Her fingers twitched, and she gave in to temptation, opening the front cover to find a blank page. Only more intrigued, she flipped it, jerking her hand back and almost yelling as the page gave her a nasty paper cut.

 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed when the blood dripped onto the next page, once again blank. She examined her finger, blood still slowly dripping, and was surprised by how deep the cut was. She didn’t realize paper could leave such a large gash. However, her concern for her finger was overshadowed when her eyes caught the strange pattern that the blood had made on the paper. It almost looked like… parts of letters. _No, you’re crazy, that’s not what it looks like, it’s probably just some weird coating on the paper, and blood loss is making you see things… that’s all._ She snapped the book closed and shoved it into her bag, quickly continuing her walk home.

 

* * *

Three days was all it took for Minkyung’s curiosity to overwhelm her. Sitting on her bed in the dark of night, using her phone flashlight to see, she flipped through each page of the book, finding nothing on the pages except her own blood, which hadn’t smeared or soaked through to any of the other pages. _So weird_. She looked at the blood again, and a thought crossed her mind. _No! That’s… too dumb, too stupid. You’re being an idiot again. Then again…_ She glanced at the band-aid on her finger, weighing her options. She _was_ curious and well… even if nothing came of it nobody would have to know how much of a dumbass she was. She carefully peeled away the bandage, noting that blood was strangely still sluggishly oozing out of the cut, as though her body wasn’t going through the normal healing processes. She let a bead grow on her finger, and then smeared it on the page from left to right. For a moment, she held her breath, and as the letters started to form, her heart dropped. As she read the line, her mind started to form shapes and colors she’d never seen before, and when she tore her eyes away, they vanished instantly. She couldn’t even remember what she’d read but she somehow felt like she’d been changed. Minkyung had never been one to believe in a ton of supernatural stuff but this wasn’t right… this wasn’t made by humans.

 

 

* * *

"You accepted ownership of the book. This is the price you pay," the demon said, boredom evident.

 

"To have some _thing_ harass me?" Minkyung nearly shrieked, causing the demon to frown and put her fingers in her ears.

 

"Jeez, humans are so loud. And no, the price is your soul. You sell your soul for the book," the demon explained.

 

"Take your book back and leave me alone then!" Minkyung protested, throwing the book at the demon, who caught it easily.

 

"It doesn't work like that. You've given it your blood and seen secrets which lie within. The book will recognize you as its owner until your death." The demon rolled her eyes at Minkyung's panicked expression.

 

"What if I don't wanna sell my soul?" Minkyung asked, slowly feeling more defeated.

 

"Then _some thing_ will harass you until you die, and then your soul will be forcibly taken," the demon smirked, crossing her arms.

 

"What?!" Minkyung's voice raised three octaves, and the demon cringed at the noise.

 

"Trust me, I don't wanna spend any more time here, and especially not with you, but I'm tethered to your soul until a contract is made," the demon shrugged.

 

* * *

"Hey, Minkyung, nobody's home. You wanna watch anime?" Kyungwon asked, floating upside down above Minkyung's bed and watching her drop her bag on the floor and flip into her desk chair.

 

"Not now, Kyungwon. I'm not in the mood," Minkyung sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

 

"Okay, but can you at least turn on the anime while you're sulking? We shouldn't all have to suffer," Kyungwon slowly flipped herself around and lowered herself to lounge on the bed.

 

"Can't you do it yourself?" Minkyung groaned.

 

Kyungwon thought for a moment. "Probably," she shrugged, pushing up and floating over to the TV. She began fiddling with the remote, and Minkyung almost wanted to laugh at the way her face scrunched up in confusion.

* * *

 

Minkyung bit her lip, frustration growing steadily. She _knew_ this, she knew she knew this, she'd spent all night studying, but her mind was blank. Fucking math, it was always fucking math. She gripped her pencil tighter, glancing toward Kyungwon who was floating upside down beside her once again. As if she'd read her mind, Kyungwon made eye contact with her out of the corner of her eye, a small smirk growing.

 

"I could help you out, you know," Kyungwon said, almost making Minkyung jump at the sudden sound amidst the focused silence of the past hour.

 

_How can I trust you to give me the actual answer?_ Minkyung thought, knowing Kyungwon couldn't read her mind but hoping her hesitance was clear.

 

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'll just float around and take a peek and report back to you. Besides, you're a smart girl, you can work the problem backwards to check it," Kyungwon shrugged, already floating toward the ceiling. "Two pencil taps for yes, one for no."

 

Minkyung sighed quietly and lightly tapped the eraser of her pencil twice on the desk. She didn't have to look at Kyungwon's face to imagine the devilish grin on her face. Minkyung busied herself with looking like she was working, not wanting the teacher to catch her staring off at what he thought was nothing, or worse, assume she was trying to peek at answers.

 

"It's 15." Minkyung nearly jumped out of her seat at the sensation of Kyungwon breathing the answer directly into her ear.

 

She managed to suppress it into a shudder, hoping anyone who saw would think it was just a cold chill. She gave Kyungwon a quick glare in lieu of a verbal thrashing, and only received an amused smile in return.

 

"Your answers for 20, 35, and 48 are wrong, by the way. Missed a step," Kyungwon continued, still extremely close to Minkyung's face. Kyungwon had a bad habit of staring at her from very short distances.

 

It never failed to send a shiver down Minkyung's spine.

**Author's Note:**

> well! that was that... i might write more of this, as an actual fic, so let me know what you think in the comments, and drop a kudos if you liked it! i'm also accepting commissions, link is in my twitter bio.
> 
> twitter: @momocunt


End file.
